1 The True Feeling Of Love
by babyflare
Summary: Tk starts to have feelings for Kari. But can he tell her? And how will Daisuke react?


Disclaimer:   
I don't own and of the Digimon characters… Some other person does… so this is jus for fun mostly…  
  
  
  
  
Hope And Light: The True Feelings Part 1  
  
  
It was during Gym period when all TK could think about was a girl. "She's hot! Not to mention cute, sweet, kind caring, loving…" "Hi TK," He quickly stopped day dreaming. "Oh, hi Kari" Her warm smile made TK weak and vulnerable. "Were you off in another world?" Kari asked. "Yeah, sorry bout that." TK grinned. Kari let off another smile. "No Problem." "Alright, class let's begin." The gym teacher said with enthusiasm. "Basketball! TK how about show us a few moves?" TK nodded, he took a basketball, ran, dribbled and shot in a three pointer, swish. The girls cheered, but the loudest cheer was Kari.  
At lunch… Kari went to see Tai for some advise, "Help, Help, I wanna tell this guy I like him, but… this other guy is in the way." " I see, guy you like… TK and guy is in the way… Davis?" Kari looked at him in awe. "How, how did u know?" Tai shrugged his shoulders. "Lucky guess I suppose… and it obvious." "What?!?! Obvious?!?!" Kari shrieked. Tai grinned, "Of course, it's obvious, almost every one knows." Kari's eyes widen and she started hyperventilating " Wha-What?"  
"It's almost like common sense" Tai replied. Kari didn't follow. "You know you met TK, then you become friends, then the relationship goes a little, you know… further… It's natural to fall in love with your best friend" Kari frowned then grinned. "Just like you and Sora?" "What, oh! No, no, no, you got it all wrong, I mean sure I like her more than a friend" Tai freaked as he realized what he said. He panicked and said, "I got to go now." Kari giggled for awhile and then started watching TK play basketball.  
"Is It natural? To fall in love with your best friend?" Kari thought. "Even so, does TK feel the same way?" The school bell rang and Kari effortlessly got up and went back toward the school. In class her mind wandered, the teacher had said her name about six times, but her mind still kept wandering, about TK.  
Flashbacks would appear as the time when TK said he wouldn't let anyone take her without a fight and when he said the cared about her. "Kari?" Mr.Hamaski stood in front of her. "Are you feeling well?" Kari looked up. "Yes sir, just a little tired." The teacher glanced at her for awhile then said. "Try to stay awake and focus." "Of course I'm feeling well." Kari thought. "I'm in love!" She smiled.  
TK wasn't to far away from Kari; he could get a clear view of her. He tried not to blush in class, though he couldn't help it. "Ok, its only common to fall in love with your best friend, I mean look at Tai and Sora their close; their even kissing outside - Huh? What? Kissing outside?" TK looked out at the window and there they were. Tai and Sora kissing, not in class like their suppose to be…  
TK thought of him and Kari kissing and he was blushing big time. "Woah, it's final, I'm in love with Kari!!! I wonder how Tai will react and how bout Matt? They'll probably be cool with it. He took one last glimpse at Kari and passed out. The first person he saw when his blue eyes opened was…. Kari. "Hi, handsome" She said with her soft voice, she grabbed TK and kissed him.  
"TK?" Kari spoke softly to the unconscious boy. His eyes slowly slid open. "Kari?" She smiled. "Are you ok? You just passed out in class." "Yeah, it seemed things were in your mind, TK" A voice spoke out. It was Davis. "I should have known it was you, what are you doing here anyway?" TK groaned. "He wouldn't let you and I be alone." Kari answered for him. "Especially with you" Davis said.   
"Humph" TK groaned. He got up, but Kari pushed him back down on the bed. "Take it easy" Kari said, concerned. "Where am I?" TK asked. "In the nurse's office" Davis replied, grabbing a lollipop and started sucking on it. "You don't get enough from you thumbs?" TK said, chuckling. Kari's laughter was music to TK's ears. "Hey at least I don't wet the bed!" Davis yelled back.  
"Yeah you do! Every Thursday, remember?" TK replied. Kari laughed even more. "Shut up. I can also play soccer better than you!" Davis shouted, not giving up. "No, I'm way better than you, besides, I can play basketball better than you could ever be" TK shot back. "All right, you and me outside now, we'll see who's the better soccer player then" TK stood up. "Ok you're on!" Both boys marched outside and got a soccer ball.  
  
To Be Continued…  



End file.
